The present invention relates to a speed control system of elevator.
In depicting a speed pattern of elevator, it is desirable that, as shown in FIG. 1, the maximum accelerating values (the absolute values of acceleration) at the accelerating and decelerating times are previously set at a fixed values a1 and a2 and a speed pattern Vo Va Vb Vc Vd Ve is formed so that the acceleration pattern depicts a pattern Ao Aa Ab Ac Ad Ae, for example. The maximum acceleration (the absolute value of acceleration) at the deceleration is independent of the type of operations. With the reference of the time that the car reaches a target stoppage position, the speed pattern for an acceleration pattern A'o A'a A'b A'c Ad Ae is V'o V'a V'b V'c Vd Ve and the speed pattern for an acceleration pattern A"o A"a A"b A"c Ad Ae is V"o V"a V"b V"c Vd Ve. These speed patterns are laid on a straight line V Vc V'c V"c Vd as indicated by a broken line in the constant acceleration region at the deceleration.
The car is accelerated along a speed pattern Vo Va Vb and as it reaches the deceleration decision point Vb, a speed pattern Vb Vc of the time reference as shown is generated. At this time, various factors cause it to deviate from the speed pattern V Vc Vd at the point Vc, to possibly cross the latter. In such a case, the car is shocked to result in the discomfort of passengers.